Uh Oh!
by xXKnightWalkerXx
Summary: Fairy Tail College AU: Natsu and Lucy are roommates due to the fact that they were in desperate need for an apartment and neither had enough money to live alone. It's been a years since Fairy Tail's goddess and the nerd have been living together. One day Lucy sees a different side of her roommate and... LEMON. NaLu (NatsuXLucy)


**NaLu smut now! :P I'm about to leave for a trip so I'll edit this later! Sorry for spelling or grammar errors! (Set in AU)**

* * *

Lucy slipped into the bath, sighing happily as the warm water splashed against her skin.

Her blonde hair cascaded down across the tops of her breasts and floated on the surface of the water.

She hummed to herself and then slid out the soap from the side of the tub.

As she rubbed the white bubbles on her stomach, a loud gun shot was heard.

Lucy groaned softly to herself as she heard Natsu's battle cries along with stomping of his feet.

It had been a year since Natsu became Lucy's roommate.

At first, Lucy had been reluctant to let him stay with her but both of them wee in desperate need of the apartment.

Over the past months, Lucy had earned three things.

1. Natsu always wore baggy t shirts and jeans.

2. Natsu loved video games.

And

3. Natsu was a complete dork.

Being the high class goddess everyone thought she was, no one would have ever thought that she would room with someone like Natsu.

He wore brown-rimmed, thick glasses and never showed his body to anyone.

He even refused to go swimming and always changed in the bathroom, locking it securely.

Now don't get the wrong idea, Lucy liked Natsu.

She liked his personality, even though he could be quite troublesome at times.

The blonde had never felt more relaxed than she did with Natsu, he treated her like a normal person.

Calling her "weird" or "strange" sometimes.

No one had ever used those adjectives to describe her, due to the fact that she was the heir to Heatfillia Co.

If Natsu was at least a bit more attractive, she would definitely fall for the male.

Lucy shut off the water and pulled off the white towel that was on the rack.

She quietly ran her fingers through her hair and then wrapped the towel around her body.

Her slender hand reached out to the door knob and opened it, stepping out of the steamy bathroom.

The blonde was jostled back and then forward, hitting something hard and falling forward.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she was a blushing, shirtless Natsu sprawled on the floor.

Her towel rode down slightly, her large breasts pressed against his chest.

Her eyes widened when she felt a bulge next to her core, her legs practically straddling the male's hips.

Her blonde hair pooled across her shoulders and she looked at him with a large blush.

Lucy felt something tense under her stomach and gasped as she realized they were abs.

She snapped her gaze up to his face and realized that he was without glasses, his brown eyes making her insides churn.

The blonde felt his biceps tense, a large red tattoo now in full view.

"L-L-Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed as he felt her breasts press against his chest even more.

The two looked at each other and Lucy's towel slipped down even further, "Natsu..."

He blushed even more as her manicured hand slid up and down his bare chest.

"When the hell did you get so built?" she asked, practically drooling.

The salmon haired male stiffened and muttered, "I was always built, weirdo."

He felt his bulge grow as her core was now right next to his member that was covered in sweat pants, begging to be let out.

"L-Lucy...let go...I need to...I need..." he stammered out, barely able to talk now that Lucy's hands were roaming around his chest.

The blonde looked up at him and nodded, "I'm sorry..."

She realized how low her towel was now and yelped, scooping it up and darting into her room.

Natsu groaned and ran a hand through his hair, walking back to his room.

* * *

He sat on his bed, his head in his hands as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

A knock on his door made him snap up his gaze as his roommate walked in, wearing only boy shorts and her usual purple pajama tank top.

Goddammit how Natsu hated that tank top.

The tops of her large breasts were always on full view and that slim waist enhanced even more.

"Natsu...I wanted to apologize for what happened..." she whispered, crawling onto his bed.

The tank top's right strap slid down slightly, making him gulp softly.

"I-I-I-It's okay, Lucy!" the male said, a weak smile on his lips.

Her hands were now on either side of him and her cleavage was practically in his face.

She was flushed, her core yearning for his touch.

"But I won't apologize for this, Natsu...I want you," she whispered, her lips capturing his in a heat.

A groan slipped from the back of his throat as she sucked on his bottom lip, his hands threaded themselves into his hair and he tugged her close.

Lucy felt Natsu's tongue slip into her mouth and she moaned softly.

His large hand fell from her hair and slipped to her ass, cupping it and dragging her into his lap.

The blonde slid her hand up his taut stomach and groaned at the feel of it.

Her past boyfriends were never this rough with her, they never had bodies like Natsu's.

They treated her like a piece of damn glass, fragile and ready to break.

The male's hands grabbed the hem of her tank top and yanked it up, her breasts bouncing as he did so.

His large hands cupped her globes, his tongue darting out and tasting a nipple.

Lucy moaned softly, her back arching in pleasure.

In a swift movement, the blonde was more sprawled onto his bed with Natsu hovering on top of her.

"Damn..." he murmured, taking her whole nipple into his mouth and grazing his teeth other it.

Lucy's panties were now soaked, damp from all her arousal.

"Ah~! O-Ohhhh~!" she moaned out, as his other hand cupped her dripping entrance.

He rubbed it through its fabric, smirking into her breast.

Her hips bucked as she moaned out loud, along with begging pants.

The salmon haired seme slid off her boy shorts and smirked.

His fingers rubbed against her entrance as he murmured, "You're so wet, Lucy. So. Damn. Wet."

Another lewd, shameless moan came from the girl and she cried out as two of his fingers slid in.

He pumped mercilessly, loving the way she met him halfway as she bucked her hips.

Right was she was about to break, he yanked out his fingers.

"What the hell?!" she yelled, looking up at him and then shuddering as she caught a good look at his member.

"No more teasing, Lucy. I'm going to pound you so damn hard," he whispered, positioning himself at her moist entrance.

The sound of the 'squelch' made them both moan loudly, her walls tightening around his member.

Natsu pulled back and then thrust forward, repeating this pattern many times.

Lucy's breasts pressed against his chest, the male loving the softness of her globes as they bounced on his chest.

With each thrust, she moaned shamelessly.

Finally, the blonde broke.

A piercing orgasm shot through her body and she let herself go.

With a last grunt, Natsu spilled his seed into her and she screamed again.

The creak of the bed made them both groan and look at each other.

The male opened his mouth to say something but Lucy interrupted him.

"I love you," she stated, blushing softly.

"Even though you're super dorky, you're my best friend. But...I want to be more now," she muttered softly.

Natsu pressed his lips against hers and whispered, "Dammit, you weirdo. I've loved you ever since you let me move in with you."

Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she hugged him, both of them feeling the warmth of each other's body.

"Hey. Want to go another round?" he asked, smirking seductively down at her.

The blonde pushed him back and straddled him, "You didn't even have to ask."

* * *

And that was how Natsu and Lucy had to apologize to their next door neighbors for making too much noise, and how they broke Natsu's bed for the first time out of the many times they would stay together.

* * *

**Please Review and favorite if you have the time! :)**


End file.
